John Swanwick
by George J. Dance John Swanwick (June 9, 1759 - 1740 - July 31, 1798)Baumann, 132, 180. was an American poet who served as a United States Representative from Pennsylvania. Life Swanwick was born June 9, 1759, in Liverpool, England, the only son of Mary {Bickerton) and Richard Swanwick.Baumann, 132 Different birth years are given for Swanwick. Laurence Kestenbaum at Swanwick, John (1740-1798 The Political Graveyard, and Find a Grave give his birthdate as simply the year "1740," while the [http://bioguide.congress.gov/scripts/biodisplay.pl?index=S001095 Biographical Directory of the United States Congress] hasit as simply " 1760." Richard Swanwick brought his family to the American colonies around 1770, settling initially in Chester co., Pennsylvania, and then in Philadelphia, where he was appointed the commander of a revenue cutter ship. When the war broke out he sided with the Crown, was accused of treason, and moved by himself to New York City in 1778.Baumann, 133. After the war he returned to England, where he died in 1795.Baumann, 134. In 1774 John Swanwick began working in Robert Morris's counting-house, rising to cashier in the office of finance, and Receiver of Continental Taxes for Pennsylvania, in 1781.Baumann, 136. He became a partner in the firm, and a leading stockholder of the Bank of North America.Baumann, 137. By 1790 he had built up an estate estimated at $650,000.Baumann, 142-143. Swanwick endorsed the Federalist Party slate (which included Morris) in the elections for the First Congress,Baumann, 139. However, after the Federalists established the Bank of the United States,Baumann, 146. he changed his allegiance to Thomas Jefferson's Democratic Republican Party. In 1792 he was elected as a Republican to the state legislature.Baumann, 148-149. He was elected to Congress in 1794,Baumann, 161. and re-elected in 1796.Baumann, 174. Swanwick was also interested in literature, publishing a volume of poetry in 1797.Poems on Several Occasions, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 15, 2019. In 1795 he engaged in a literary war with William Cobbett of Boston, under the pen name of "Citizen Snub."The First Seasons of the Federal Street Theatre: 1794-1798, Forgotten Chapters of Boston Literary History, Boston College. Web, May 4, 2013. Swanwick died in Philadelphia, and is buried in the churchyard of that city's St. Peter's Episcopal Church.John Swanwick (1740-1798), Find a Grave, November 5, 2002. Web, Jan. 15, 2019. Publications Poetry *''Poems on Several Occasions; by John Swanwick, Esq.: One of the Representatives in the Congress of the United States, from the state of Pennsylvania''. Philadelphia: F. & R. Bailey, 1797. Non-fiction *''Considerations on an act of the legislature of Virginia, entitled an Act for the establishment of religious freedom''. Philadelphia: Robert Aitken, 1786. *''Thoughts on education: Addressed to the visitors of the Young Ladies' Academy in Philadelphia, October 31, 1787, at the close of the quarterly examination''. Philadelphia: Thomas Dobson, 1787. *''A Rub from Snub; or, A cursory analytical epistle; addressed to Peter Porcupine, author of The bone to gnaw, Kick for a bite, &c. &c. : Containing, glad tidings for the Democrats, and a word of comfort to Mrs. S. Rowson. : Wherein the said Porcupine's moral, political, critical and literary character is fully illustrated'' (as "Citizen Snub"). Philadelphia: privately printed, 1795. *''A Roaster; or, A check to the progress of political blasphemy; intended as a brief reply to Peter Porcupine, alias Billy Cobler'' (as "Citizen Snub"). Philadelphia: J. Johnson, 1796. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: John Swanwick, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 4, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Ronald M. Baumann, "John Swanwick: Spokesman for ‘Merchant-Republicanism’ in Philadelphia, 1790-1798," Pennsylvania Magazine of History and Biography 97 (April 1973), 131-182. Notes External links ;Books *John Swanwick at Amazon.com * ;About * *The Political Graveyard *"John Swanwick: Spokesman for ‘Merchant-Republicanism’ in Philadelphia, 1790-1798," Pennsylvania Magazine of History and Biography (April 1973) * Category:1740 births Category:1798 deaths Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Pennsylvania Category:American poets Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets